Problem: $\left(10x + 2\right)\left(9x - 9\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 10x \cdot \left(9x - 9\right) + 2 \cdot \left(9x - 9\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 90x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot -9 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 90x^2 + \left( -90x + 18x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 90x^2 - 72x + \left( 2 \cdot -9 \right)$ $= 90x^2 - 72x - 18$